Growing use of wireless systems for both data and voice communications has created a need for additional wireless bandwidth. This may be achieved through many ways including additional bandwidth or improved spectral efficiency in currently used frequency bands.
Higher frequency bands are being used to add additional capacity in wireless communication systems. For example, millimeter wave (mmWave) wireless communications may provide relatively high data rates (e.g., gigabits per second) in microcells and picocells. The highly directional characteristic of mmWave communication is ideally suited to cellular communications, particularly in crowded urban environments. The mmWave systems use narrow beam antennas that enable an increased density of communication devices without causing interference. Since a greater number of highly directional antennas can be placed in a given area, the net result is greater reuse of the spectrum.
Spectral efficiency may also be improved by using full duplex communications. Full duplex communications enables two or more communication devices to transmit and receive on the same frequency and at the same time.